Three Day Hell Story (Continued)
by Shinigami Demon
Summary: None


Monday-- July 29, 2002

Three Day Hell Story (Continued)

Hey, I'm back, heh heh. I've gone through different phases while I was gone. Sorry to say about what happened last time I was writing my last entry. I kinda found out my mother saw this file along with others on her account. Damn her! I think I'm gonna switch my account to Limited Access to Administrator……I think I've earned it. At least I'll be able to put a password on my files that I don't want others seeing. Talk about being nosy… Mean people… People like that oughta go to Hell to be sinned! I only tend to be sneaky in the ways I am because I'm younger and not so experiecened to life yet, heh. Ah well, I guess I'd probably get the same treatment, but who gives? I've gone through enough already.. geez… Take a break from me, Hell! Anywho… heh heh, lemme finish up my jibberish of my Three Day Hell Story.

****

Day 2 (Continued):

Whew, okay… Like I said, after I showed them how to clean their paint brushes out and crap, everything went smoothly for the next 10 to 15 minutes. Remember Kourtney? Yeah, the sneaky one that hugged me; she was actually nice to me throughout most of the time and listened to me. Kendell really didn't to give a damn about me unless she wanted my attention so she couuld talk, heh. Sadly enough, the peace and quiet didn't last that long. Kendell wanted to blow bubbles which led to Kourtney wanting to do the exact same. Man, I went through hell to clean the table up since it was covered with large globs of paint in random places. I was pretty surprised Kourtney helped me out when I asked her to. Maybe Kourtney shall be my Mini Me II, due to Bat, he's my Mini Me, heh heh. Oh well, so, we got finished cleaning up the table without Kendell's help (I thought she'd be more helpful and mature, but that's Kourtney I would say in my point of view), got out the bubble guns and went outside to blow bubbles. 

I never saw a bubble gun before, nor did I know how it worked, so I watched the twins do whatever they did to get it going. Like bullets come out the front of a regular gun, there was a small cage around that part of the gun and had a circle around it as well. Kinda looked like this /()\, only it connected from top to bottom. I'd try and draw it, but it's hard to with letters, so I'll draw it later on. But I thought that was pretty neat, since ya pull the trigger and bubbles blow out, instead of bullets, heh heh. I started thinking I could use both the guns during Matthew and Dixie's wedding instead of blowing the bubbles out, heh. Deena and I are gonna blow bubbles while Shannon (another 5 yr old) is gonna be dressed up as a faerie and throw around glitter and sparkles. Lucky her…¬¬; 

Anywho, we stayed outside for about an hour or so, they blowed bubbles while I chased them, complained about not having enough stuff for the bubbles to be blown to make bubbles, gave them both more liquid crap for it, later got both guns, blew some bubbles myself while they lied in the ant-free grass, bare foot. Funny, I blew bubbles at them and before I knew it, I was getting tired of being outside for 2 reasons. 1: Mosquitos were coming outside and 2: I was actually getting bored with blowing many bubbles. I asked them if they wanted to go back inside and their response was one word; no. ::laughs:: It pissed me off inside, but they laughed about it. 

Evil them. I begged Kourtney to go inside the house and if she didn't, I'd cry (something I learned in the ol' trick book, heh), but Kendell got in my way of being all dramatic like and knocked over both liquid containers for the bubbles. Curse her! She wasted all the liquid and started to play with it on the cement steps. Kourtney was getting upset, and Kendell ran off onto the lawn with her hands all slimy and soapy with the bubble liquid, wiping it on her own sister. So what does Kourtney do? She dumps out all of the liquid in her container, gets her hands slimy and soapy, and runs after her sister for revenge. I tried talking her out of it, but she wanted revenge. Ugh… More mosquitos were coming out that time, and before I knew it, not only did Kendell wipe one of her slimy hands on my arm, but a mosquito bit the back of my ankle! Sooner or later, I don't know how I managed to or what I said to them, but it made them get back inside and get ready for a bath, heh heh! I retrieved both the bubble guns and the empty containers that once held the bubble mix, and threw the containers away. I realized that I'm always cleaning up after them, but they're still young and kids, but then again, if they pick up good habits in life earlier, they'll develop them quickly and be organized.

Giving the squirts a bath was just as hard as any of the other tasks I had done. Ack! Gotta go pee! Be right back! ::runs off to the bathroom, returning minutes later:: Ah….so refreshed, heh heh. I'm telling ya, this task, err…mission was hard, like I said! Just getting them to bath themselves took what it seemed like forever. They would only 'bath' themselves if the curtain was up around them. 

Damn, I'm hearing footsteps once again. Gotta jet!

~Duo


End file.
